toji_no_mikofandomcom-20200214-history
TojiTomo:Okatana
Okatana is a type of equipment in the form of a sword restored from an Akabane sword. Restored Okatana can be equipped by Main Members, and mainly boosts Offense, but can also increase other stats that are otherwise not boosted by other equipment. Items needed for both restoring and strengthening Okatana drop from Raid Quests and Expeditions. Crafting and Upgrading Okatana Okatana Restoration Creating Okatana involves the process of , which requires an Akabane sword, Cleansing Flame, Exorcising Water and Aradama Steel corresponding to certain attributes. Cleansing Flame, Exorcising Water and Aradama Steel must also correspond to the rarity of the Okatana. Higher-rarity Okatana may additionally require Whetstones. Strengthening requires Blacksmith Hammers. Blacksmith Hammers exist in three versions based on rarity, and these items give a certain amount of points similar to experience. Attaining a certain amount of points successfully increases that Okatana's level by 1. Strengthened Okatana give additional stats, especially Offense. Rejuvenation Ceremony Some Okatana require a separate process to further bring out their maximum potential. These Okatana, which has the golden sword icon, can be further enhanced through the Rejuvenation Ceremony (回生の儀). The requirements for rejuvenating Okatana vary. Joint Offering Strengthening an Okatana only increases its level to +5. In order to level up an Okatana to a maximum level of +20, a process called Joint Offering (合祀強化 Goushi kyouka) is necessary. List of Okatana 1★ Okatana Usable by = |-|Stats = 2★ Okatana 3c Okatana Usable By = |-| Stats = |-| Crafting = |-| Description = Advent of Calamity Okatana Shokudaikiri Mitsutada (燭台切光忠) * Usable by: Kanami Etou, Mai Yanase, Ellen Kohagura, Yukari Origami * Obtained from Advent of Calamity: Tenko Manifestation * 1★ Restoration Materials: Akabane Unsigned Uchigatana (Retemper) x 1, 500 Coins * Rejuvenation Ceremony Required to upgrade to 2★, 3★ Basic and 3★ Finalized * Rejuvenation Ceremony for 2★ materials: Unsigned Uchigatana (Retemper) x 1, Rejuvenating Fragrance (Brushwood) x 1, ??? Coins — Transforms Okatana into Bizen Osafune * Rejuvenation Ceremony for 3★ Basic materials: Bizen Osafune x 1, Rejuvenating Fragrance (Brushwood) x 1, ??? Coins — Transforms Okatana into Bizen Osafune Mitsutada * Rejuvenation Ceremony for 3★ Finalized materials: Bizen Osafune Mitsutada x 1, Rejuvenating Fragrance (Brushwood) x 2, 10,000 Coins — Transforms Okatana into Shokudaikiri Mitsutada * Stats ** 3★ Basic, at +5: + 123, + 10, + 20 ** 3★ Finalized, at +5: + 151, + 10, + 30, + 100 * Okatana Skill: True Flash (Available at 3★ Basic and Finalized) ** When dealing damage to an enemy by using a Normal or Chain Attack, has a 30% chance to give the Sure Hit status effect to the attacking member for 3 turns Namazuo Toushirou (鯰尾藤四郎) * Usable by: Hiyori Juujou, Chie Setouchi, Mirja Kitora, Chie Setouchi, Suzuka Konohana * Obtained from Advent of Calamity: Kuwana Manifestation * 1★ Restoration Materials: Akabane Unsigned Wakizashi (Retemper) x 1, 500 Coins * Rejuvenation Ceremony Required to upgrade to 2★, 3★ Basic and 3★ Finalized * Rejuvenation Ceremony for 2★ materials: Unsigned Wakizashi (Retemper) x 1, Rejuvenating Fragrance (Shouyou) x 1, ??? Coins — Transforms Okatana into Naginata-Naoshi no Yoshimitsu * Rejuvenation Ceremony for 3★ Basic materials: Naginata-Naoshi no Yoshimitsu x 1, Rejuvenating Fragrance (Shouyou) x 1, ??? Coins — Transforms Okatana into Awataguchi Yoshimitsu * Rejuvenation Ceremony for 3★ Finalized materials: Awataguchi Yoshimitsu x 1, Rejuvenating Fragrance (Shouyou) x 2, 10,000 Coins — Transforms Okatana into Namazuo Toushirou * Stats ** 3★ Finalized, at +5: + 47, + 100, + 30, + 100 * Okatana Skill: Adamantine Cleave ** When dealing damage to an enemy by using a Normal or Chain Attack, has a 30% chance to give the Invincible Penetration status effect to the attacking member for 3 turns Ookurikara Hiromitsu (大倶利伽羅広光) * Usable by: Sayaka Itomi, Mihono Asakura, Kofuki Shichinosato, Maki Shidou * Obtained from Advent of Calamity: Onikuma Manifestation * 1★ Restoration Materials: Unsigned Tachi (Cut-Shortened) x 1, 500 Coins * Rejuvenation Ceremony Required to upgrade to 2★, 3★ Basic and 3★ Finalized * Rejuvenation Ceremony for 2★ materials: Unsigned Tachi (Cut-Shortened) x 1, Rejuvenating Fragrance (White Chrysanthemum) x 1, ??? Coins — Transforms Okatana into Oosuriage Hiromitsu * Rejuvenation Ceremony for 3★ Basic materials: Oosuriage Hiromitsu x 1, Rejuvenating Fragrance (White Chrysanthemum) x 1, ??? Coins — Transforms Okatana into Aishuu Hiromitsu * Rejuvenation Ceremony for 3★ Finalized materials: Aishuu Hiromitsu x 1, Rejuvenating Fragrance (White Chrysanthemum) x 2, 10,000 Coins — Transforms Okatana into Ookurikara Hiromitsu * Stats ** 3★ Finalized, at +5: + 152, + 200, + 30 * Okatana Skill: Penetration ** When dealing damage to an enemy by using a Normal or Chain Attack, has a 30% chance to grant the attacking member Damage Cut Penetration for 3 turns Event-Exclusive Okatana Karin Miyoshi's Paired Swords (三好夏凜の双剣) * Usable by: Kofuki Shichinosato * Obtained from Yuuki Yuuna wa Yuusha de Aru -Okatana Hidden Within Jukai Chapter- * Appearance: Similar to Karin Miyoshi's swords in Yuuki Yuuna wa Yuusha de Aru * 1★ Restoration Materials: Cleansing Flame of Conviction, Exorcising Water of Charity, Whetstone of Refinement, Yuusha Sword x 1, 500 Coins * Rejuvenation Ceremony Required to upgrade to 2★ and 3★ * Rejuvenation Ceremony for 2★ materials: 1★ Karin Miyoshi's Paired Swords x 1, Cleansing Flame of Conviction x 25, Exorcising Water of Charity x 25, Whetstone of Refinement x 25, Rejuvenating Blue Crystal (Azalea) x 1, 5000 Coins * Rejuvenation Ceremony for 3★ materials: 2★ Karin Miyoshi's Paired Swords x 1, Cleansing Flame of Conviction x 50, Exorcising Water of Charity x 50, Whetstone of Refinement x 50, Rejuvenating Deep Red Crystal (Azalea) x 1, 10000 Coins * Stats ** 1★, at +5: + 20, + 10 ** 2★, at +5: + 32, + 10, + 40 ** 3★, at +5: + 47, + 20, + 40 * Okatana Skill: Clarity and Serenity ** Gives a 30% chance to give 80% Ougi Seal Resist for 3 turns when dealing Critical damage Spring Onion Stalk (長ねぎ) * Usable by: Hiyori Juujou, Mihono Asakura, Yomi Satsuki, Yume Tsubakuro, Yukari Origami * Obtained from Summer Vacation Toji Friends: Spring Onion Observation Diary * Appearance: One (or two when equipped by Yukari) spring onion stalks * Restoration Materials: Spring Onion Seeds x 3, Clear Water x 15, Gentle Sunlight x 15, Well-Irrigated Soil x 15, 5000 Coins * Stats ** 3★, at +5: + 20, + 25 Ryuu's Kodachi (リューの小太刀) * Usable by: Kiyoka Musumi * Obtained from Okatana of the Dungeon * Appearance: Resembling the kodachi used by Ryuu Lion in combat * 1★ Restoration Materials: Wind-clad Kodachi x 1, Mysterious Cherry Stone x 20, 500 Coins * Rejuvenation Ceremony Required to upgrade to 2★ and 3★ * Rejuvenation Ceremony for 2★ materials: 1★ Ryuu's Kodachi x 1, Rejuvenating Wind Crystal x 1, 5000 Coins * Rejuvenation Ceremony for 3★ materials: 2★ Ryuu's Kodachi x 1, Rejuvenating Wind Crystal x 1, 10000 Coins * Stats ** 3★, at +5: + 44, + 40, + 15 * Okatana Skill: Self-Defense Stance ** Gives a 50% chance to increase the user's Defense by 168 for 3 turns when successfully evading an enemy attack Desperate (デスペレート) * Usable by: Hiyori Juujou * Obtained from Okatana of the Dungeon * Appearance: Resembles Ais Wallenstein's sword, Desperate * Stats ** 3★, at +5: + 118, + 40 * Okatana Skill: Sen no Sen: Pre-emptive Attack ** Gives a 10% chance to increase the user's Evasion by 50% for 1 turn when dealing damage to enemies using Normal or Chain Attacks Cheer Baton * Usable by: Mai Yanase, Sayaka Itomi, Kofuki Shichinosato, Maki Shidou * Obtained from: Assemble! Cheer Girl Toji Unit Event Raid Quest * Appearance: Resembles a cheerleader's baton (or two for Kofuki who dual-wields) * Stats ** 3★, at +5: + 30, + 30, + 20, + 100 * Okatana Skill: Reinforcement ** Gives a 10% chance to increase the user's Concentration by 40 for 3 turns when dealing damage to enemies using Normal or Chain Attacks Halloween Stick (ハロウィンステッキ) * Usable by Everyone * Obtained from: Welcome to the Halloween Party! Special Event Quest * Appearance: Resembles a magic wand with a pumpkin head on one end * Stats ** 3★, at +5: + 15, + 20, + 7, + 10 Pepo-Parasol (ペポパラソル) * Usable by: Kaoru Mashiko * Obtained from: Operation Halloween Prank Event Raid Quest * Appearance: Resembles an orange Halloween-themed umbrella * Stats ** 3★, at +5: + 35, + 20, + 30, + 10 * Okatana Skill: Trickster ** Gives a 10% chance to grant a random strengthening effect to the user for 3 turns upon dealing damage to enemies using Normal or Chain Attacks ** Random strengthening effects: Offense +120, Defense +120, Physique +120, Spirit +120, Agility +40, Concentration +40, Evasion +30, Critical +20, Drain +20 Schwarzschirm (シュバルツシルム) * Usable by: Yomi Satsuki * Obtained from: Operation Halloween Prank Event Raid Quest * Appearance: Resembles a black Halloween-themed umbrella * Stats and Okatana Skill: see Pepo-Parasol Sumizakura (墨桜) * Usable by: Kaoru Mashiko, Yui Yamashiro Usable by Crafting Stats and Skills Description Paid-Exclusive Okatana Usable by Stats and Skills Category:Game Content